ShySugarGummie
Bio'':'' This woman is the wife of Kazuki-K who is also known as Daiyo. Going by many names. most just call her Shy or Gummie. She is the only one so far to call him by his name. Her appearance always shifts and changes. A small few only know her true appearance. Shy rules over the domain of the Underworld as the Goddess of Life and Death itself. Most just think of her as the Grim Reaper. The Underworld works as a purgatory full of loyal servants, and sorting ground for the souls she collects. Deciding to send them to their fates. Not much is known about this world. It is very secret to those who are not her husband, and her servants. Not being bound by the rules of Heaven and Hell, she pretty much does what she pleases. Her age is unknown as well as her powers. She loves sweets, tea, and has a weakness for gambling. Her personality fluctuates between a warm and sweet personality, to something cruel and vicious. Some has even used the term "Yandere", and has struck fear into even her own husband at times. Not much know is known about her past due to her mostly keeping to herself. She can always be seen by Kazuki's side. Full of love and devotion to him. Shy has earned her title into becoming Queen of Hell, and Kazuki's love. Personality: Can be sweet or scary depending on her mood. She enjoys solitude when too many people are around. Too many loud noises can hurt her sensitive ears. When she is sweet Shy can very warm and welcoming. When scary she gives a look of pure murderous intent. Can be a little psycho, but Kazuki finds it really sexy. Shy has a large weakness for food and head-pats. It's the easiest and best way to calm her. Kazuki and Shy tend to bicker between them, but it's how they also flirt a lot. It's what he gets for loving a yandere. Relations with other characters: Kazuki-K: A wonderful, sexy, amazing husband. He is her one true love, and her weakness. One hell of a gorgeous wine loving devil Critchley: Is her son. He keeps trying to do lewd thing with her, so she has the family doctor beat his incest lust out of him. SylentJackal: Loves to see him suffer. Current friends (somewhat) and never grants him the sweet relief of death for her own personal enjoyment Oasis: A good best friend to Shy. She enjoys his friendship and company. Hayhaytaybay: Enjoys her boldness and how she doesn't back down from shit. Her attitude makes her very lovable. Blairlex: Is a good friend. She thought he was fat due to his penguin appearance. He was sensitive for awhile, and should share his burrito Callofkitty: He's adopted. Acknowledges he exists VitaminC: Another kid. Adopted but cool Cohazoh: Has a flame cult. Wishes to become close to her Calla: Is elder sister to Kazuki. Shy really wants to become good friends with her. She loves scary people just as much as Calla, and feels they will get along very well Shammoo: An annoying man with loose morals. She sprays him with water to keep his thot activities and behaviour down. It's a friendship of somekind. Shy hates him and insults him at every turn, but it's stills a friendship. Shy does wishes to castrate him tho TDWG: A close friend to shy whom have help her with few issues. He is a good therapist and deserves a cookie MattJax: Is the devil's right hand. Shy considers him her close friend, but teases and insults him in a playful manner to the point where he kills himself like lil' bitch, then laughs about it. Natsuki: Brother to Kazuki. He's cool, and has good taste in music. Shy likes hanging out with him. Plus his wife is fucking awesome Grozdan: The penguin is her rival for marring her darling Kazuki after she soul bonded with her husband. Always thinking of ways to kill him in secret Knife Wife: A precious smol bean CurzedPrisma: A precious Cinnamon bun bunny boy who is also God Nyao: A cat butler who is going to DIE if he doesn't learn his place soon Trichno: A tall boi who married Blairlex and Kazuki. Shy is cool with it because he is awesome. All the gay fanfiction! Mimi77: Was waifu before she fell in love with Kazuki. She's awesome and a kick-ass friend SodawithEm: A beautiful sweet angel who makes wonderful art. Shy really wishes to be her friend FlawedHero: A paladin. That is all i know. More data is needed jp2legend: Meh he's chill Lost Dragon: Shy's pet dragon. She calls him Trogdor Konrahz: Hell's bodyguard. A skilled assassin with a unique set of skill. He loyalty is unmatched. He protects the King and Queen with honour. Tho Shy and Kon did not get along at first, they had made a friendship and an understanding bond omegas-ice_cream: Another child. He has a nep board